Sovereign
Premier hero of the Universe of Neon, Sovereign is a survivor of the extinct Omnian civilization and one of, if not THE, single most powerful being in the Galaxy. Born Jak-As of the House of As on Omnius, he was spared his planet's destruction when his father placed him in a ship and sent him into space. His vessel crashed on the planet Earth, a human populated world in the North Galaxy and he was raised by the couple that found him. They gave him the name Jack Snyder, it would not be till much later that he would learn his true Omnian name. As he grew older and his powers manifested, he decided to become a hero and battled with the criminal mastermind, Dr. Ivan Horrible. When the Great War broke out, he joined with fellow heroes Siren and Phantom to help the Republican Alliance win. In the aftermath, he was disgusted with human civilization and he set out into space to explore the galaxy. He had many adventures, ultimately becoming possessed by the Axe of Rend, a powerful weapon left behind by the Holy Dragons. Freed of the Axe's influence in a battle with the SENTINEL 24th Legion Captain Amra, he decided to return to Earth. By now 50 years had passed, and he discovered the planet teeming with powerful superhumans. As Earth was invaded by a race known as the Greens, Sovereign banded together with the planet's greatest heroes to form the superhero team, the Crusaders. They fought off the Greens, and set about trying to bring the wild superhumans under control. Meanwhile he resumed his human identity as Jack Snyder and built a lucrative career for himself as a writer. Through these circles he became close to police detective Wendy Wayne, who would become his great human love interest. It is important to note that Sovereign has great power and is in no way afraid to use it. He has put superhuman villains in stasis-prison or has killed them without giving them a fair trial and has gotten into numerous bouts with other heroes of Earth, claiming he finds them dismayingly reticent. The reason Sovereign acts the way he does is because of his massive ego. He knows that he’s a full-blooded Omnian Sovereign and likes others to know it too. He feels it’s his duty to protect those who aren’t as great as him, which in his eyes is everyone. In fact, he believes he’s so superior to the people on this planet that he rarely engages in relationships with human women. Because of his knowledge of his status as a Sovereign and because of his experiences during Earth’s Great War, Sovereign has very draconian views on the way things should be. He has power so he uses it, and he rarely, if ever, holds back against his enemies. Sovereign does what he knows is right, whether other people want him to or not. Despite the high morals attributed to him, one of Sovereign’s most profound vices is that he’s a philanderer with a voracious sexual appetite. While he and Wendy Wayne dance around eachother and in both personas he has admitted a love for her, he keeps numerous other lovers. In his Jack Snyder persona he has engaged in numerous flings and side relationships, and even when he was in a steady relationship with Wayne he cheated on her constantly. Sovereign has numerous lovers throughout the superhero community, most notably his Crusader teammate Siren. While publicly acknowledging Sovereign as a close friend and nothing more, privately she considers him “hers” and jealously guards him from other superhumans. She is aware of his alter ego as Jack Snyder, but regards his forays with human women as mere dalliances and does not get upset about them. Wayne on the other hand remains blissfully unaware that the superhero she adores is anything other than faithful to her, while her numerous attempts at relationships with Jack Snyder have failed because of the times she’s caught him cheating. The affair between Sovereign and his cousin came about as a result of an incident with a group of super-villains called the Syndicate of Sin. During a heist that the group was pulling, they were confronted by Sovereign and Sovereign Girl. Frightened by their awesome power, one of the Syndicate called Mr. Urge used his powers to influence Sovereign to indulge in his deepest desire instead of fighting them. To his surprise Sovereign immediately forced himself on his young cousin, violently raping her. The stunned Syndicate watched the act instead of making their escape. When he came to, Sovereign felt ashamed and humiliated, and entering into a berserker rage proceeded to slaughter the Syndicate with his bare hands. As he calmed down he tried to comfort his cousin and apologize for his actions, but was surprised when she passionately kissed him. She revealed to him that since the deaths of their people she had felt so alone and was only comfortable around him. Since then the two have continued to engage in a physical relationship, but they keep it a secret from others. It is presumed that Dr. Never has been able to pick it up, but since his disconnect with his human emotions he regards it as little more than a curiosity. Siren is suspicious of the two of them and wrestles with whether or not to consider Sovereign Girl as a rival for Sovereign. Phantom once witnessed the two of them together, but for reasons of his own has kept his mouth shut. 'Powers and Abilities' Omni Powers As an Omnian, Sovereign represents one of the pinnacles of evolution with an extremely advanced physiology. By absorbing solar radiation, Omnians are granted an incredible array of powers and abilities including great strength, speed, flight, eyebeams, genius level intellect, micro vision, ice breath, the ability to survive in space and is invulnerable to conventional weaponry. Another gift of his race is eternal youth. Thanks to the genetic breakthroughs of the Ancient Omnians, once an Omnian reaches maturity they age slowly, and when they hit their prime they cease aging altogether. Despite being over 80 years old, Sovereign looks to be in his late 20’s. Other traits shared by all Omnians are a genius level intellect and precise control over any and all muscles in their body. Super Strength: Sovereign's strength is such that he can lift (press) close to 100 tons. Super Speed: He can fly and move at speeds ten times the speed of sound. Invulnerability: His invulnerability makes him capable of surviving a nuclear explosion, though such an event would severely weaken him. Super Senses: Sovereign's senses work on levels far beyond normal humans. Flight: Sovereign is able to project a force field around himself to fly through the air X-Ray Vision: By focusing his vision, Sovereign is able to see through objects. Heat Vision: By further focusing his X-Ray vision, Sovereign is able to project beams of pure heat from his eyes. Trivia - Sovereign came from a caste known of Omnian Lords. As such is more powerful than normal Omnians. - He also possesses the ability to enter a Berserker Rage which temporarily doubles his power. However, this rage generally lasts only a couple minutes and leaves him physically exhausted afterwards. - Despite these levels of power, Sovereign is not invincible. He can be injured, bleed, and conceivably be killed, and sometimes he has been known to strain and sweat when performing superhuman feats of strength. A weakness shared by all Omnians is an allergic reaction to a radioactive ore called Omnium. Once found only on Omnius, with that planet’s destruction Omnium was scattered throughout the galaxy, with large concentrations of it on the planet Earth. Omnium has the appearance of a translucent glowing gold rock which emits radiation which is relatively harmless to other life forms (though prolonged exposure has been proven to be harmful), but is severely poisonous to Omnians. Just being around the ore will render them weak and prolonged exposure is fatal.